


Thunderstorm

by 145256



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/145256/pseuds/145256
Summary: 1986, a small town in Montana. Louis, an outgoing rebellious boy meets Harry Styles, a boy who contains multitudes and is in his own little world.TRIGGER WARNING!Rape, smut, mature language, death, depression, anxiety, and suicidal behavior.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson





	Thunderstorm

Louis inhales softly as he carefully pedals on his apple red bicycle down the dirt path, tucked behind the barricading pine trees, safe from wandering travelers and well known citizens. His eyelashes kiss his cheeks as he peacefully closes his baby blue eyes. 

The path soon, being bumpier further along, jerks him back into his reality. He loses his consistent pattern of his feet. His heart jumps to his throat. Riding this path everyday of his life has its perks, he swiftly grips his handle bars steadying his bicycle.

“Jesus Louis,” he whispers to himself. He chuckles and continues, being a bit more attentive than he normally would. Slowly, he trudges up hill to his special spot. He exhales a breath of relief as he finally makes it. He shifts his weight to one side to climb off.

Carelessly, he throws his bike to the side and pulls out a lighter. He digs in his back pocket for a gum wrapper and the bag of weed he bought off of Niall.

Finally, he finds the small bag and rolls a blunt. The lighter comes to life with a satisfying click. He shields the wind With his hand and brings it to the joint in his mouth.

He inhales rather desperately. The smoke filling his lungs bring him down from his fidgety state of being only slightly.

“At least it’s something,” he thinks with a shrug.


End file.
